This Was It!
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Told Rory and Logan's POV! A story about how he is there for his Ace! Contains spoilers and may contain spoilers. ROGAN! Inspired by 7.03 episode!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my version of Richard's health scare. Contains spoilers and may be spoilerish so if you want to be spoiler free don't read. I've been thinking about it all season 7 as R/L have been awesome! I LOVED the last scene of this past Tuesday's episode. It spoke volumes about their relationship and Logan's voice when he told her he missed her. Don't worry I plan to finish the others this idea just popped in my head. Fall Break is coming so I will have time to update!!! Probably one shot in a 2 parts. It's told mostly from Logan's POV and there isn't much dialogue as they have the great ability to communicate without it!**

**This Was It!**

November 2006.

Rory had called me this afternoon around 4 London time. I knew right away that something was wrong. It was in her voice. She started to sob as she told me Richard was ill and in the hospital. My heart broke for my Ace as she told me the details surrounding Richard's collapse at Yale. She saw the doctor approaching and told me she would call me later with more news of his condition.

As luck would have it my father called shortly after Ace called, normally I wouldn't consider this luck but as I wanted to get home to my girl it was luck. He informed me that the people we bought the internet company from wanted to see me to discuss some things and my father wanted me on a plane later tonight. I let everyone who needed to know in the office that I had an unexpected business trip and would be gone for a few days. I quickly left the office and went to my flat to get packed and on a plane. Now here I sit on a plane waiting for take off while my thoughts wonder to the girl and her family in New Haven that I left behind. As the pilot announces to me that we are clear for take off I look out the window and say "hang on Ace I'm coming" before drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

I was awakened a few hours later by the pilot announcing we had landed at New Haven Airport. As I walked off the plane, I saw Frank in the distance waiting for me. I quickly made it to the car and before long I was on my way to New Haven Medical Center. Frank got to the hospital in record time I quickly got out and made my way in and to the reception area. I inquired about Richard and was told his family was on the 8th floor. I thanked her and quickly made my way to the elevator and pushed 8. The anticipation of seeing Rory made my heart race. We had seen each other a few weeks ago but it had felt like forever. I couldn't wait to see her, comfort her, and hold her again. I was brought out of my thoughts by the elevator signaling that I had reached the 8th floor. As the doors opened I quickly made my way off in search of my Ace and her family.

When I made my way to the waiting room I saw her. My Ace standing against a window looking out of it lost in thought. Her body shook slightly so I knew she was crying. I glanced around the room and only saw Christopher. He noticed me and walked over to where I was standing. He told me that Richard was in serious condition and hadn't woken up since the surgery. I inquired about Rory. He said that since talking to the doctor she didn't want to talk about it. Now, I know Rory eventually she will want to talk about what is eating her up inside and when she is ready I will be there to listen. I asked about Emily and Lorelai and he informed me they were with Richard in his room. After moving him out of recovery Richard had been taken to the ICU and Emily refuse to leave him alone for even a minute so Lorelai was with her in case she needed anything. Christopher was there for both Lorelai and Rory in case they needed anything. Christopher said he was going to get coffee so I could talk to Rory alone. I made my way over to her and gently placed my hands on her shoulders and leaned my head down next to her ear and whispered "I'm here Ace".

She immediately turned around and walked into my now outstretched arms. I wrapped her in a tight hug as she sobbed into my chest. After a few minutes she pulled back to look at me as my arms remain tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Logan, you came home" she smiled weakly.

"Of course I came home I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" I whispered softly as I kissed her gently on the lips.

We pulled apart and I led her over to the chairs and sat down. She tearfully told me all the details surrounding his collapse and what the doctors had told them a few hours ago. She raised her head up from off my shoulder and looked at me and said:

"I'm so scared" the fear evident in her eyes.

"I know" I whispered as I pulled her close. I heard her start crying again and I wrapped my arms around her and soothed her while she cried.

A few moments later I noticed her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep with her hand holding on to a piece of my shirt.

"I love you so much Ace" I whispered in her hair as I placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

**A/N: The second part should be up by tonight/tomorrow! I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you all like it! Special thanks to my beta! You are awesome!**

**I own nothing!**

When I awoke a few hours later it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. Then it all came rushing back my grandpa was fighting for his life. I felt these arms engulfing me and look to my side and see Logan beside me and smile. He is sleeping so I try to stay as still as possible so I don't wake him. I close my eyes and try to process everything when I hear Logan speak.

"Hey Ace".

"Hey. You are really here. I thought I may have been dreaming last night when I saw

you."

"You can pinch me if you want to make sure I'm really here".

She smiles a little.

"That's ok but thanks for the offer".

He smirks and replies "you're welcome"

Rory looked down at his shirt and ran her hand across his chest. Logan raised her chin up so their eyes met and whispered:

"It will be ok".

"I hope so" she stated with a slight waver in her voice and a shiver of her body.

"Morning kiddo" Christopher remarked walking over to the couple.

"Morning dad" Rory responded sitting up a little straighter.

"Your mom said the doctor will be out in a few minutes to talk to us."

Rory immediately tensed up and Logan ran his hands soothingly up and down her back and winked at her.

A few moments later the three were joined by Emily, Lorelai, and the doctor. They immediately rose to their feet and awaited the news the doctor had for them. He informed them that Richard was stable and that he would make a full recovery. The doctor let them know that people who have massive heart attacks recover very slowly and to be patient. The doctor told them he was given a sedative and should sleep for awhile and if they had any questions to please have him paged. Christopher thanked the doctor as everyone let out a sigh of relief. Rory hugged her mom and grandma.

"Mom, since dad will be sleeping for awhile why don't we take you home so you can have a decent meal and a relaxing shower".

"I can't leave him Lorelai" Emily spat.

"He's ok grandma and he would want us to take care of ourselves too" Rory responded wrapping one arm around her mom and the other around her grandma.

"Two hours max" Lorelai stated.

"Ok, but we better be back in exactly two hours" she exclaimed firmly.

"I'll let the nurse know".

Everyone filed out of the hospital with the promise to return in two hours. Lorelai and Christopher took Emily home while Logan took Rory back to their apartment. Rory was quiet on the way home and Logan didn't press her to talk he just held her hand with one hand while he drove with the other. As they entered their apartment Logan noticed that some of the decorations were still up.

"Uh Ace?"

"Yea Logan".

"What are the decorations still doing up?"

"I missed you and by keeping them up I felt closer to you".

Logan didn't respond instead he pulled her in for a mind blowing passionate kiss. After a minute or two they pulled apart for the need of oxygen.

"I've wanted to do that since last night. Not a day went by that I didn't wish you were with me".

Rory leaned her forehead against Logan's and whispered: "I love you".

"I love you too Ace".

Logan led them over to the couch pulling Rory down in his lap. They sat in silence for a little while just enjoying being in each other's arms and the comfort this one moment gave them.

"I want to shower but you feel so good".

"I could stay like this forever but go shower you need to relax some I'll be here when you get out" he said as he kissed her temple.

Rory got in the shower and let the hot water relax her tense muscles while trying to come to grips with the events of the last several hours. Logan changed into more comfortable clothes and put on a pot of coffee. Ten minutes later Rory emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Logan, who was on his laptop. He quickly finished typing and turned to face Rory.

"Sorry I had to check in with the office" he said as he got up and poured two cups of coffee handing one to Rory.

"Don't be sorry I understand" she replied walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Rory's touch was driving him crazy yet he felt guilty for it because of the current situation. Logan turned around to face her and quickly turned her around so her back was against the counter as he lifted her up on the counter. He leaned in close to her and whispered breathlessly:

"I want to be close to you. I want to take your pain away". Rory sent her lips crashing down on his in a kiss that made the room spin!

Logan lifted her up off the counter and carried her towards the bedroom all the while deepening the kiss.

Logan sat her down on the bed as she began to remove his shirt. He pulled back to look at her.

"Wait, are you sure about this? I mean I would love to but is now the right time with everything that is going on with Richard?"

Rory responded by crashing her lips down on his. The two spent the next little while enjoying re-discovering each other and were comforted by the warmth of each other's body. The last thing Rory remembers is falling asleep in Logan's embrace with her head on his bare chest thinking this was it!

**A/N: There's part two! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be another part because I have more ideas in my head. It should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone by using the wrong tense. I've changed my mind and this story will be in both Rory and Logan's POV! Italics is Logan talking to Richard! I hope you like it! I own nothing. Have you all seen the promo picture for episode 13?? I'm so excited about that episode! It airs February 6th!**

**Part 3: Rory's POV**

Weeks went by and grandpa remained unconscious. I split my time between school, the paper, and the hospital. My family and I were staying hopeful. I am amazed how wonderful Logan has been. He stayed by my side for weeks making sure I was ok. I had just finished editing my last article of the day and was in my car heading to the hospital. Once I arrived there I quickly found a spot. I quickly made my way to grandpa's room with hope in my heart that when I got there he would have woken up. As the elevator dings I step off the elevator and dash my way to his room. Upon entering his room though, my hope is shattered as I see him lying there motionless with tubes sticking out of him in every direction. My heart begins to ache and tears sting my eyes as they travel down my cheeks. I silently scold myself for crying yet again as I have no time to cry I need to be strong for my family. I walk over to a chair that I've grown to know all too well and as I sit down I pick up one of my grandpa's favorite books and begin to read to him. The next thing I remember is soft lips kissing my temple as a hand caresses my cheek and down my hair. _"Ace" _ I hear him whisper against my skin. I open my eyes to see Logan staring down at me.

"Hi" I say as I get up out of the chair.

The minute I'm on my feet I walk into Logan's open arms and bury my face in the crook of his neck and let my tense body relax as he runs his hand up and down my back. I pull back after a little while and looked at Logan.

"Coffee?" he asked as if he really had to ask.

He put his arm around my shoulders as we made our way down to the cafeteria. We drank our coffee in silence not wanting to mention what _could_ happen to my grandpa. After we finished our coffee we made our way back upstairs and to my grandpa's room.

We were met at the door by my mom who said she needed to talk to me: while we talked outside in the hall Logan went in and sat with grandpa.

_I know you are letting yourself heal before you wake up but please wake up soon._

_The women in your life are trying so hard to be strong when deep down it's tearing them apart inside. They are so scared of losing you Richard and whether she lets on or not even Lorelai needs you! You are their safe haven, the one they always count on to make things better. We'll all be right here waiting for you._

As I finished my last sentence Rory and Lorelai were walking back in Richard's room. I got up so Rory could have my seat and I stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. After sitting with Richard awhile longer I convinced Rory to leave just long enough to get something to eat. We made our way home and when we got there I put on coffee while Rory took a shower.

**Rory's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and spotted Logan on the couch on his laptop. I walked over and sat down next to him hugging my body to his side as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are so warm" I whisper.

"So that's why you love me?" he questioned.

I gasp and say "You guessed it".

"Ace, I'm hurt all this time you have just been using me for my body heat" he teased.

"Can you ever forgive?" I ask giving him bambi eyes.

"Ace, not the bambi eyes! You know they are a weakness of mine" he stated faking exasperation as he kissed her forehead.

I laughed at him lightly and kiss him on the lips in which he quickly deepens. We only separate a few inches and I whisper: "I love you".

"I love you too" he responded as he pulled me close.

He puts the laptop away and I snuggle into his chest. The last thing I remember is feeling Logan's arms around me as I listened to his heartbeat before drifting off to sleep. I knew at that moment that he was the one for me.

**A/N: Hey all! I've missed writing so much! I hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't too confusing! I added Logan talking to Richard because I thought hey that would be neat. I'm sooo excited about tomorrow night's episode! I've been counting down! Sorry it's not as lengthy! It will be longer next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back

**A/N: I'm back!! It feels really good to be writing again. What can I say life got busy! I hope you enjoy the update. I own nothing!**

Rory awoke to an empty bed.

"Logan?"

No answer. _Did he go back to London?_ she thought as she began to panic slightly. Rory picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number. She listened as it rung twice then she heard the familiar voice.

Logan smiled as he glanced down at his id that read _Ace_.

"Hey Ace".

"Hey" she repeated as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked as he heard her let out the sigh.

"I'm fine I just thought that" Rory trailed off.

Logan smiled on the other end as he knew what she was going to say.

"I wouldn't leave you Rory. Especially now" he stated softly.

"Thank you Logan" she replied with a smile.

"Where are you?" she inquired as she sat up in bed.

"Yale Daily News. Paris called and said that there was a problem with tomorrow's issue before it could go to press".

"So you went to the paper for me" Rory finished.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were the most relaxed I'd seen you in weeks and you needed sleep".

"Do you need me to come in?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, we got it taken care of. Stay where you are and relax. I'll be home in a few minutes".

"I love you so much" Rory stated as a smile played on her lips.

"I love you too Ace".

"Hurry home".

"I will" Logan promised.

After saying goodbye Rory took a quick shower and slipped on one of Logan's white t-shirts and a pair of his grey sweat pants. She called the hospital and she heard the same thing she had for weeks _no change_. Rory laid the phone on the coffee table and got comfortable on the couch.

Logan made his way up to their apartment and quickly let himself in. He didn't hear any noise so he figured that meant Rory was asleep. As he turned the little corner he saw her fast asleep on the couch. Logan smiled at the sight as he went over and got a blanket to cover her up with. He gently moved a stray hair away from her face. Since Rory was sleeping he decided to get some work done for the London office. After a little while he saw her to begin to stir. He quickly put down his laptop and made his way over to the couch. Logan got down on his knees next to where Rory's head was laying. He rose up until his lips were directly in line with her forehead. Logan placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then a small one on her nose, and finally an _I'm here for you_ passionate kiss on her lips. As he broke away from the kiss he looked at her studying her closely.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look".

"You're kidding right? My hair isn't fixed, I have no makeup on and you think I'm beautiful".

"Absolutely, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on" Logan murmured as he moved a loose strand of hair from her face.

"I don't deserve you".

"I think you have that in reverse _I_ don't deserve you".

Rory extended her left hand back and took hold of Logan's free hand.

"Come here" she whispered as she tugged on his hand.

Logan obliged by getting up and moving around to sit next to Rory on the couch. After he sat down he pulled her close to him as he wrapped his left arm protectively around her waist. She snuggled into his side as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He kissed the top of her head as Rory ran her left hand down his right arm.

"You feel so good".

He smiled as he pulled her onto his lap and raised her chin so he could look her in the eye. As she made eye contact with him she leaned in for a silent, soft kiss on the lips. The couple shared a few more soft kisses never parting more than a few inches. Logan stared at her intently.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept great until I woke up to an empty".

"It's all Paris' fault."

"What was the big emergency anyway?"

"Well Paris and Bill were arguing over their respective articles and where they should go in the paper".

"Oh boy!"

He laughed lightly at her interjection.

"Brace yourself Ace I'm going to say something I never thought I would in my entire life."

Rory pulled back and eyed him curiously as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Graduation has made Ms. Gellar a complete mess".

Rory glanced at him quickly.

He grinned "More than her usual mess".

She listened intently as he continued and he pulled her back into his chest.

"Bill's argument was valid. He did this awesome article about the dean of Yale that spanned the last decade with pictures and everything. It was a very nice tribute that belongs on the front page".

"Why did Paris put up a fight about that?"

"Well, you see she did another tribute for Professor Fleming."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, she felt it also deserved the front page spot."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously

Logan placed a gentle kiss on her temple before continuing.

"It took a lot I mean a lot of patient not raising my voice very calm smooth talking to convince her different. Bill's amazing article is front and center with a little corner at the bottom of the page directing readers to Paris' article on page two including a tiny picture of Fleming."

Rory placed one hand on each cheek and lowered his face until her lips brushed his. She drew him in for a seductive kiss.

Logan smirked, "You're welcome Ace."

He leaned in to kiss her again as the phone rang. Rory jumped up and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hello. I understand thank you for calling."

"Is something wrong?" he questioned as she put down the phone.

"He's awake".

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think: good, bad, ugly? My updates will be posted at night since I'm working so much. Tomorrow's update is Stay With Me! More to come soon!**


End file.
